


Secret Santa (Or Santa Baby, Slip A Sable Under the Tree, For Me...)

by psychoroach



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autistic Cisco Ramon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Football, Gag Gifts, Hanukkah, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: The characters of Arrow, Legends of Tomorrow and Flash do Secret Santa.





	Secret Santa (Or Santa Baby, Slip A Sable Under the Tree, For Me...)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fluff that wouldn't let me go. I was going to do NaNoWriMo this month but lost inspiration and I did this instead. It has some rare pairings in it. Some are just fleetingly mentioned, some get more screen time. Mostly I just wanted to do some Secret Santa fluff. 
> 
> Read, review, kudos!

It was decided that after Thanksgiving (which no one really celebrated anyway, except to have a really nice meal with their loved ones), everyone would gather at Oliver and Felicity's loft. It was a tight fit to have 17 people there, but they all managed it somehow. There was a few dessert leftovers from what Felicity had made the day before and after a few small token protests, most of them tucked in to at least a small portion or two, while everyone caught up and there was highlights of a football game playing on the tv on mute for anyone who wanted to check them out. It was a really nice get together and after things started winding down a bit, Felicity got everyone's attention. "I called you all here because I came up with a really good idea, I thought, that would let us have a little bit of fun at Christmas." 

"You want to do a Secret Santa." Leonard drawled, folding his arms over his chest. 

"How'd you know that?" She stared at him a little gobsmacked.

"Simple deduction." He offered. 

Undaunted, she went on. "Yes, actually, Secret Santa is what I want to do. I thought we could make it interesting and personalize things. Really think about what the person you get would like."

"Oh I like that!" Ray beamed. "It really would get you thinking and make you work to get something besides a generic gift." 

"Exactly." Felicity pointed at him, a beatific smile on her face. 

"What if we don't know the person that well?" Rene asked, making a face and looking around at some of the people in the room he was only half-familiar with.

"Well you could ask someone who does." Felicity offered. "But that's mostly why I want to do this, to help us all get to know each other." 

"Makes sense." Rene said. "Alright, whatever, bosslady. I'm in, I guess." 

Everyone else murmured that they were in and Felicity smiled. "Awesome! Ok so I made an algorithm on my computer and I went ahead and imput the names..."

"You're going to do some techy thing to give us who we're gifting." Mick cut through her babble, taking a sip of the beer he held.

"Well yes, essentially." She pushed her glasses up on her nose more. "Does everyone here have an email?" 

"Well those of us who don't have a Gideon." Sara offered, amused.

"That'll work." Felicity tapped onto her iPad, bringing up the program she'd made, and imputing Gideon's code into it, so she would be notified of the names and give them to the right person, and smiled. "Ok so random generator that will send everyone their name, or well Gideon will inform those of you who need." 

"So are we doing it on Christmas Day?" Cisco asked.

"Maybe not then." Felicity said. "Some of us may have other things to do. How about...New Year's?"

"New Year's is fine with me." Oliver piped up, leaning into her. "We can do everything here again." 

"I don't have to dress up do I?" Mick asked. "I don't like wearing monkey suits, I don't trust people who wear ties." 

"No, Mick." Oliver said, amused. He reached over and touched his arm gently. "Just a nice, casual affair. Some good food, drinks...and the exchanging of our gifts." 

"Alright, I'm in." Mick held his beer bottle out toward him in a silent toast and Oliver clinked his own against it. 

"Good. So...no price range, but don't feel as if you need to go all out." Felicity looked around at the others, fiddling with her sleeve. "I mean, whoever gets me, I'd feel pretty uncomfortable if you got me a Ducati or something." 

"Not to mention bossman would kill whoever did it." Rene pointed out, grinning.

"I...won't exactly deny that." Oliver offered with a self-deprecating grin. "No one needs to get Felicity any type of motorcycle, she's accident prone as it is." 

"Hey!" Felicity elbowed him. "I have used a bazooka thank you very much, and I took down my ex with some pretty sweet self-defense moves....but yeah, no Ducati." 

"You just wanted to talk yourself up." Oliver teased.

"I wanted to give myself some credit, yes." Felicity poked him.

Oliver grabbed her arm lightly. "I'm plenty happy giving you credit." He promised. "I just also know where your limits are." 

"I don't have to accept your limits, just because you say so." Felicity stuck her tongue out at him.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I know you just semi-quoted a musical, I've listened to the music from it enough." 

"Unlimited." Felicity sang.

Oliver laughed. "Ok before we move into copyright territory, everyone will get your name soon, keep them secret unless you need a little help, and we'll meet here on New Year's Day. Any questions?" No one had any so he waved a hand. "Alright then." 

"Are you kicking us out? Because football is so much better on your big screen tv." Roy looked up at him hopefully. 

Oliver laughed. "No, Roy. I'm not kicking anyone out. But speaking of, anyone want to play a pick up game?"

"Oliver, it's like...30 degrees outside." Felicity looked at him a little boggled.

He shrugged a shoulder. "Physical activity will keep us warm." 

"I'm in." Slade held up a hand.

"Absolutely." Sara agreed.

Slade eyed her. "You want to play football with a bunch of blokes?" 

"Sayin' I can't keep up?" Sara eyed him.

"Not at all, but I am saying I want you on my team." Slade grinned. 

Oliver, Sara, Slade, Rene, Roy, and Nate decided they wanted to play. Felicity, Ray and Caitlin decided they wanted to go and watch (and make sure no one injured anyone else), while everyone else went back to their own place or somewhere else (or in the case of Mick, grabbed another beer and parked himself in front of the tv watching Martha Stewart judge an episode of Chopped). 

They went to an old abandoned field that Oliver, when he was mayor, was going to turn into an area for youth to use as a playground, but it hadn't changed since a new mayor had been chosen after he'd been thrown in jail (before he got out). So it was just a bare patch of grass. Felicity, Ray and Caitlin were bundled up as they sat in small seats off to the side, holding thermoses of hot chocolate (with Felicity's having a little bit of Bailey's in it...she'd been around Mick way too much). The teams split off with Slade, Sara and Nate going against Oliver, Roy, and Rene. They each huddled on separate sides of the field before the game started.

Since it was Oliver and Slade (and Sara) the game escalated quickly and the other three were basically just forced to keep up. The game got far more intense than anyone really expected it to (and that basically was dumb in hindsight) and while Caitlin was doodling in the light dusting of snow that had fallen and had stuck and not melted yet, Ray and Felicity chatted amicably with each other, keeping half an eye on the game going on. 

After the first inning, whoever decided there was actually going to be more than one, the teams split off again to talk strategy. Somewhere along the way, Slade took his shirt off and tied it around his waist, in a show of overblown machismo. Of course, since Oliver was just as competitive, especially where Slade was concerned, his came off as well and he stuck it in his back pocket. Felicity reached up and checked for drool, even as she called out that they'd die of pneumonia.

Slade laughed at that. "Oh sweetheart, I've been naked in Russian gulags colder than it is here, don't worry so much." 

Felicity rolled her eyes so hard she got dizzy and just waved it off as they went back to playing.

In the end Rene, Roy and Nate begged off, tired, freezing cold and wanting to get back home and heat up. Sara, Slade and Oliver weren't all that happy about it, but they agreed and everyone went their separate ways.

 

\----------

 

Barry wasn't proud to admit he panicked when he got his email notification telling him who he got in the Secret Santa drawing. What was he supposed to get Leonard Snart? He only really knew the man as a sometimes nemesis over the last few years, and a sometimes teammate. He and Leonard never really had any in depth conversations, especially not about likes and dislikes. He approached Lisa about it, figuring since it was her brother, she'd help him out, boyfriend privileges and all. Lisa laughed in his face and slapped him on the arm, telling him 'good fucking luck'. She did drop that they were 'culturally Jewish' though, which at least gave Barry _something_ to go on. What he did with that, he wasn't exactly sure. The only other Jewish person he knew was Felicity, and he wasn't sure just how into her faith she was. For that matter, culturally Jewish didn't mean a lot either. 

But it did at least give Barry an idea.

If Leonard was culturally Jewish, he had to at least somewhat observe Hanukkah, at least, Barry figured. So instead of getting Leonard one specific present, he was going to get him eight smaller ones he figured the former thief would appreciate.

But would that make it harder on him as well?

His mind was made up before he could begin to doubt himself and he started researching online what he was going to get Leonard.

What he knew about Leonard was this: he kept his emotions in check, if he thought of someone as a close friend or family he'd do absolutely anything for them, he was culturally Jewish, he enjoyed puns, and apparently he could somewhat cook (this was according to something Lisa had let drop---Barry figured that she was giving him little bread crumbs to help him out, which he appreciated a lot). 

He wound up doing some googling and when he found the first gift, it seemed absolutely perfect so he felt a little confident in himself and thought he was in good shape. 

 

\----------

 

Oliver knew when he got Cisco's name in the Secret Santa he was in trouble. To be honest, he didn't know a lot about Cisco except that he was pretty socially awkward, ate Red Vines like they were going out of style (and probably had a pretty terrible diet as well), and he liked to build tech. Basically he and Felicity were pretty similar. Except shopping for Felicity would be a hell of a lot easier, because he could get her some nice lingerie that they both could enjoy, or give her a gift card to a nice spa weekened (he knew for a fact that she wanted to go to one specific one and made a mental note to himself to suss out who got her name and subtly suggest it). 

But he could do neither with Cisco. While Oliver wasn't too pig headed about gender norms and all, he was actually very open minded, he doubted Cisco would want to wear lingerie or go to a spa---the man didn't go a day without wearing a shirt without some sort of cultural reference on it (he'd inadvertantly gotten Oliver into The Big Bang Theory, and while Oliver wasn't sure about all the science references, he could admit the show overall was really funny---except the fact that sometimes he felt like Penny's ex-boyfriend Zack), so that put him back at square one on what to get the guy. 

What Oliver did know was what he _didn't need_ to get Cisco. Namely anything to do with sports, working out, alcohol, or fashion of any kind.

He asked Felicity, and she rambled on about vague ideas and truthfully Oliver really couldn't pay too much attention.

Which still left himself at a loss. 

Fuck. 

But then he caught something she said: Cisco was autistic. 

Oliver didn't know a lot about it, mostly that he went to a few fundraisers over the years for it. Something about Austism Speaks.

He asked Felicity about it and Oliver was a brave man, a heroic man, but the look she gave him made him strongly have the urge to run off to Lian Yu and never come back. 

Then she set him down with her tablet and gave him a few links to browse. 

No wonder she had such a terrible reaction, Autism Speaks was a terrible organization: 

Only four percent of their budget even went into actually helping people and their families who have been afflicted with autism with grants and such. Twenty two percent percent went into fundraising efforts, and Oliver knew what that meant. It meant they wanted attention and to get their name out there just to be popular and have people talk about them, he'd hosted enough QC fundraising events over the years to know what it all was about. 

The majority of their fundraising efforts went to autism "research", that is to say not for improving therapies and equipment to help people with autism, but to research for a "cure" for autism. Which was like Oliver saying he was going to find a cure for people with freckles. Not to mention they put a ton of money behind tests that supposedly let mother's know before birth if their baby had autism. It was like they just wished someone with autism was never born at all and that sickened Oliver.

None of their board members even had autism or had any family with autism. They'd once added a member to their board that had autism after they got criticized, but the organization was so terrible he resigned and made several statements agaist them and wished he'd never gotten involved at all. Yeesh. 

Not to mention some of the therapies they put people who had autism through, making them act "normal" before they would let them eat, go to the bathroom, or sleep; punishing them extensively when they wouldn't give the results the so-called therapists wanted, it was terrible!

Their marketing techniques were awful, too. They claim to spread awareness for autism, but from what Oliver found, all they spread was fear. He watched a commercial they put out called 'I Am Autism' on youtube and it put knots in his stomach and made him feel sick. He wanted to suit up as the Arrow and go after everyone who had a hand in that video. 

He made it through about two minutes of a video called Autism Every Day before he wanted to crush the tablet in his hands and go beat something. 

Oliver was going to hug Cisco so fucking hard the next time he saw him...that is if Cisco was ok with it, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable or come off as aggressive.

He was also going to get rid of every piece of blue clothing he owned, even if Felicity thought it "brought out his eyes". Red was more his color anyway. He always got complimented when he wore red. 

The research did give Oliver some ideas, though. He didn't know nearly enough about tech, or the latest video games or gaming systems to gift Cisco anything like that. But he did know something about relaxation techniques, and he wanted to get Cisco _something_ that would help when he became overwhelmed and needed to take himself out of a hostile environment for a little while to calm his nerves again.

With that info in mind, Oliver called out that he was going out for a while and once Felicity called back an ok he bundled up and braved post-Thanksgiving Star City (not Black Friday, though, Oliver wasn't that crazy...it was a nice Saturday afternoon). He made his way to the local mall and hoped he didn't get accosted by anyone as he walked around, trying to find exactly the right store he needed to get what he wanted for Cisco. 

Finally, he saw a place called Brookstone and saw a few things that looked interesting, so he walked in and looked around.

Later that night, Oliver got home and walked in quietly since the living room light was off. He'd stayed later than he wanted at the store, debating between different things, before he made a couple of choices and bought his purchases. He went and hid what he bought in a secret place not even Felicity could suss out, before wandering around to see if Mick and Felicity had gone to bed, already, or were doing something else.

Sure enough, both were in bed, Mick sleeping deeply, while Felicity laid beside him. Oliver let himself look over their forms, smiling to himself. Mick preferred sleeping naked, since sometimes his clothing was 'restricting' in his words, so once this thing between the three of them got serious, Felicity made a 'no clothes in bed' rule just to make him feel comfortable. At least that's what she said, Oliver thought maybe she just wanted an excuse for naked bed time, which was ok by him! Not that Oliver thought it would've stopped Mick anyway, but it was nice of her to at least try. So he let himself fill his gaze with their naked forms under the light, soft bed clothes, Felicity's bare back sticking out of one side of the covers, while one of Mick's thighs was on display, his foot anchored on the floor beside the bed.

"Are you going to stand there watching us, or are you getting in bed?" Felicity's quiet voice broke Oliver out of his thoughts and he smiled to himself, stepping out of his shoes and tucking them away before stripping out of his clothes. He got in bed and slid up against her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry, I was thinking how lucky I am." He kissed her neck and then her lips when she turned her head to look at him. 

"You're such a sap." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Did you find what you needed?" 

"I did, I hope. I think I'm in pretty good shape." He said vaguely.

"Good." She replied.

"What'd you and Mick do while I was gone?" He asked, rubbing her hip with his hand.

"We watched an Indiana Jones movie, showered, had sex in the shower, and then came to bed." She said honestly.

He grinned at that. "Sorry I missed it." 

"You can make it up to us in the morning." She said cheekily.

"I will." He leaned over her and kissed Mick, who barely woke enough to kiss back before he fell asleep again and then Oliver curled up against Felicity and fell asleep himself.

 

\----------

 

Leonard knew Felicity was Jewish, which filled him with glee (he was like the Grinch, his heart could grow three sizes at any given time, even when most of the time his demeanor was cold and calculating and he spent a good amount of time hating everything and everyone...well most everything and everyone), because he knew he could at least give her eight small gifts to commemorate Hanukkah instead of one big, perfect present, even though they wouldn't be celebrating the holiday on the actual Hanukkah days. She kept a small Hanukkah tree off to the side in one of the rooms at the loft, and had a few decorations here and there; she brought out the Menorah which sat on the island in the kitchen in lieu of a fire place mantle and happily taught Roy and a few others how to play dreidel. Leonard wanted to give her a little more of their holiday, so he was determined to figure out what she would want. 

There was always one thing about Leonard not a lot of people knew: he loved to figure out the perfect present for someone. No matter if it was a birthday, Christmas, or Hanukkah, he'd figure out what he knew about them, their likes and dislikes, and determine exactly what they wanted that year. Sure, he spent a good portion of his life being a thief and doing some pretty bad things, but he cared about the people in his life, and he liked to see them happy. On the surface, everyone he knew was a pretty base person, what you seee was what you get sort of thing. But Leonard knew better. He knew that everyone had deep down things they never acknowledged, things they didn't want to open up about. So Leonard figured out what those things were, and...not exactly exploited them, but he used them to his advantage, and most of the time the advantage was simply just to make people happy.

Felicity Smoak was easy on the surface. 

She was in a relationship with the Arrow and Mick, she did far more for Oliver than he was sure the man even realized, she loved tech stuff a lot...and she was Jewish. 

But there was other things like when she was alone she either listened to music at a high volume, or watched Netflix on her computer at the base they used, and she had a burgeoning love of photographs. Her grandmother had been an award winning photographer back in World War II and had taken some really great photographs. On and off Felicity tried to take some interesting photographs, but most of the time they came out blurry messes because she took them with the camera on her phone, which was a few upgrades behind, and she couldn't upgrade because her contract wasn't up and she stubbornly refused to get rid of it before then. 

Leonard knew these things from a combo of observation, and subtly getting Mick to open up over beer and pizza. He didn't take a lot to spill the beans about something, and was a really rotten secret keeper most of the time. 

That was a tactical advantage he had, one which helped in starting the process of figuring out what to get Felicity for her Hanukkahmas presents. 

He started, as one did this day and age, on the internet. 

Not everyone would think someone like Leonard was very tech savvy, but he was, more so than the average person. He wasn't adept at hacking like Felicity was, wouldn't even be able to tell you where to start. But, he knew where the best places to get a deal on things were, and he knew when something listed was a scam; all those years of being a theif paid off and he could recognize the lingo someone used to hype their piece of shit online so that some unsuspecting bozo paid more for it than they should. Things like 'slightly used', or 'as good as new' were the buzz words. Things like 'well loved' and 'family heirloom' were used to tug on people's heart strings. They bought real humdingers that way, things like a credenza where the door would fall off at the slightest nudge, or an antique car like a 1916 Ford Model T that had a rust hole near the gas can, no windshield, both headlights missing and needing parts that not even the most rabid car afficionados had parts for anymore. 

Leonard was smart enough to not fall for these things. He was smart enough to look for the _real_ deals, and not, for the love of all things Jewish, buy anything that Kanye West or Jay Z had their name attached to. 

So he kept on looking around, finding exactly the eight things he knew Felicity would love. 

 

\----------

 

Slade came out of the bathroom, smiling fondly at where Zari was sitting on the floor in front of the tv. She had some video game system controller in her hand and was concentrating on fighting through the game she was playing, a glance at the tv showing it was one of the Mario games. She was racing with other characters in little cars around some sort of track. "Comin' to bed anytime soon, babe?" He asked. 

"Yeah, of course, I just have to get this Princess out of the way." She replied absently. "Come on, Yoshi, don't give her slack just because she's a girl. Knock her out of the way!" 

Slade shook his head and maneuvered himself behind her, pulling her back to rest against his bare chest without disturbing her gameplay. "What's the purpose of this game?" He asked, figuring out quickly that her character was a little green dinosaur looking thing in a blue car, zipping in between the other characters, who were giving chase. If it was a real-life situation, it would've been quite thrilling. As it was, though, Slade just found the entire thing slightly amusing. 

"To win the race." Zari explained, resting her arms on his thighs, bracketed around her. "But there are obstacles. The characters can try and screw each other up, throw things at each other and all and there are little boxes with hidden things that can help you. You can also go up and around the walls to pass by other players." 

Slade's eyebrows shot up then and he cocked his head. "Can you..." Suddenly the game became more interesting. He'd never been able to drive up on a wall before, and even though it was just in a video game, it sounded quite appealing. "Show me." He squeezed her gently. 

She made a quiet sound of amusement and passed by one of the other characters, zipping off to an area that was walled in on each side. The little car with the dinosaur zipped over to one of them and he watched in amazement as it zipped up on the wall and sped along it for several seconds (feet, meters, he wasn't sure how to tell measurement of distance in the game) before it went back on the track again and he laughed softly. 

"I can tell why you like this game so much." He admitted.

She turned her head and smirked at him. "I have another controller." She offered.

"Set it up." He said immediately, moving to sit beside her.

 

\----------

 

The time came for their New Year's/Secret Santa party and everyone gathered back at the loft. Despite saying it was a casual affair, most everyone made somewhat of an effort to dress up at least a little bit. Even Mick had on his nicest henley (a dark grey with no stains on it) paired with an olive green jacket and some nice acid wash jeans. They gathered together and chatted for a while, eating some snacks Oliver had catered in so no one had to do anything that day besides relax and have fun. They all had, had their own holiday plans for the most part, so everyone chatted about that and asked how things went. Felicity went back to Vegas for a few days to celebrate Hanukkah with her mom, and she said she 'had a nice time', but was 'very glad to be back...there's only so much time I can spend with my mom before I want to rip my hair out'. 

Once the conversation lulled, Oliver looked around and suggested they get started. To everyone's surprise, Leonard offered to go first. 

"I got you, Miss Smoak." He drawled, bringing over a sizeable gift and holding it out to her. The wrapping paper was white with menorahs, Star of David, and dreidels all over it along with little artsy looking stars and dots to take up some of the negative space. Felicity looked up at him a little taken aback. "I know the idea was for Christmas, but us Jewish people have to stick together." 

Felicity excitedly opened the gift and set the wrapping paper aside. She lifted off the lid of the box (Leonard wasn't such a masochist that he made it hard to open) and gasped out loud at the eight gifts inside. She took each one out and inspected everything. First was a mouse hand warmer. It was a dark grey cloth wrapped around the top of a mouse pad, designed to have the mouse of the computer fed through the back so you could stick your hand inside and keep it warm while you used the mouse. Next was a set of pajamas in a light blue color. The shirt said 'I Love You A Latke' and the pants had Jewish symbols all over them; Felicity wanted to put them on immediately, but refrained from rushing out of the room so she could inspect everything else. The third thing was a smiley face pancake pan, that had seven little smiley faces of different designs all over it made to do little mini pancakes. She adored it and couldn't want to get Oliver to make her some pancakes with it (she was hopeless in the kitchen, sadly). Next was a pair of very chic looking touch screen gloves, which she'd been dying to have for a very long time but could never talk herself into getting. They were a soft fitted black knit material with dark grey palms and Felicity fell in love with them immediately. Then there was a small Fujifilm Instax Mini camera in a brown color that looked like leather and reminded Felicity of an old antique camera almost. Since she was dying to get into photography, the gift was perfect. She looked up at Leonard curiously, but he just grinned back at her and gestured for her to keep looking. She laughed at the next gift, a pair of Beats Solo 3 Wireless On Ear Headphones---in a very interesting mix of purple and orange that she fell in love with immediately. These would come in handy when Oliver and Mick watched sports and got a little loud and Felicity needed to block them out, for sure. The seventh present was a Case Mate iPhone case in Mother of Pearl. It was very chic looking and Felicity just loved the look of it and would happily switch out her current case (which was of the TARDIS and was chipped and pretty heavily damaged) for it the first chance she got. The last present, and Felicity sort of mourned it being the last, was a very large soy wax candle. Felicity sniffed it curiously and it gave off a scent, although she wasn't sure what it was. It almost reminded her of honey...it was really nice.

Looking up at Leonard, Felicity couldn't help the beaming smile on her face. "Leonard...thank you very much. I'd hug you, but..." 

"Just enjoy your presents. The fact that you like them so much is enough, no need for a physical reaction." He drawled, although Felicity saw right through him. She just laughed and nodded, putting everything aside and going next.

She grabbed her present and held it out to Charlie. "I have one of these and I think every girl should. Mick and Oliver love it, I know, and I know Roy will definitely like it a lot, too." 

Charlie eagerly tore into the gift and laughed as she pulled out the textured knit kimono. It was a jade green color with some black accents and looked very high end and chic, but very comfortable. "Thanks, love, gonna get lotta mileage outta this, sure my boy will love it, too." 

Roy looked the kimono over, his eyes a few shades darker than normal. "Yeah it's, uh, nice." 

Charlie grinned and jerked him over, planting a kiss on him before letting him go and getting up. She grabbed a small gift and held it out to Nora. "Gotta admit, I didn't really know what to get'cha, but I figured every girl likes a good pair of these.

Nora raised an eyebrow but opened the gift, lifting the small earring box out and opening it. Inside was a pair of copper swirl earrings that looked handmade. She smiled and looked up at Charlie. "You did good, these are so my style." 

"Brilliant!" Charlie wrapped her kimono around her and sat down. 

Nora grabbed a gift and took it over to Caitlin. "Like Charlie, I wasn't sure what to get you. But I thought this was good." 

Caitlin looked at her curiously and opened the slightly flat box, grabbing out the t-shirt that was there. She shook it out and looked at the front, grinning. It said 'Nerd? I Prefer the Term Intellectual Badass'. She laughed quietly and looked up at Nora. "I actually really love it, it's very me. Maybe now I can match Cisco in terms of printed tees." 

"Never going to happen, Snow Queen." Cisco quipped.

"It's true, you know." Nate smiled fondly at Caitlin. "You are a very intellectual badass." 

"Thank you." She laughed and leaned over, kissing him. She got up and grabbed her gift, taking it over to Zari. 

Zari opened it and laughed when she saw Red Dead Redemption 2. "Yes! Score!"

Slade mock groaned. "Another video game?" 

"This one's really badass, very violent." Zari said, looking the back cover over.

He looked at her curiously. "Two player?" 

"Yup." She confirmed, smirking at him.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Slade Wilson would become addicted to video games." Oliver teased.

Slade threw the wadded up ball of wrapping paper at him. "Shut up, Queen." He nudged Zari. "Give your present out before you get distracted." He prompted.

She grabbed a small gift and held it out to Sara. "I wasn't going to go normal and get you like...a weapon or anything..." 

"To be fair, she could use anything as a weapon." Oliver offered, laughing.

Sara unwrapped the gift and grinned when she saw the large mug inside. She turned it around and laughed out loud when she saw that it said 'Male Tears' written on the side. "Zari, this is absolutely perfect." She promised, standing up to hug her. Then she grabbed her gift and held it out to Mick. "I knew exactly what I needed to get you, it was actually pretty easy."

Mick took off the bow on top (it wasn't wrapped) and looked the cooler over. Sara made a 'unzip it' gesture and Mick grabbed the zipper and unzipped it. Inside it was packed with ice and had a six pack stuck inside. Each bottle had a reindeer face and antlers made out of felt. Mick grinned up at her as he took one of the beers out and uncapped it. He toasted her with it happily. "Mazel!" As he took a long pull from the beer he grabbed a present out of his pocket and tossed it at Rene, who fumbled a bit to catch it. "Happy holidays, whatever you celebrate." He said in his own Mick, open minded sort of way. 

Rene opened the gift, which was long and rectangular and gaped as he saw the watch inside. It was a Fashion Curren Men Date Stainless Steel Leather Analog Quartz Sports Wristwatch in a brown color and looked really expensive.

Felicity eyed Mick. "Did you steal that?" 

"Nope." He said simply.

"Regifting." Lisa leaned over and slugged Mick. "I gave you that two years ago." 

"Yup. I hate watches, better to let someone who'll get use out of it have it." He pointed out.

She thought that over. "Yeah, point." She admitted.

Leonard eyed Lisa. "Did _you _steal it, sister dear?"__

__"Oh look, Rene has to go next." She waved a hand._ _

__Rene got up and grabbed a gift, holding it out to Slade. "I figured you'd appreciate this."_ _

__Slade laughed when he saw that it was a Hamilton Beach Dual Breakfast Sandwich Maker. He looked it over and nodded appreciatively. "Reminds me of cooking on the island."_ _

__"You and I have very different memories of that place." Oliver snarked._ _

__Slade put the sandwich maker to the side and grabbed his gift and held it out to Ray. He opened it and gasped. "OhmyGod, it's a Galileo thermometer. I've always wanted one of these!" He looked up at Slade wide eyed. "I don't know what to say."_ _

__"Just enjoy it, mate." Slade waved a hand. "Don't even know how it works, but I thought you'd like it."_ _

__"Well it contains glass vials of various density, as the temperature changes, the individual vials rise or fall in proportion to their respective density and the density of the surrounding liquid." He explained, even though no one was paying attention. Undaunted, he put it aside carefully and held a gift out to Roy._ _

__Roy opened it and peeked inside. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the bottle of Stefano Ricci Men's Royal Eagle cologne and candle gift set. "Oh my God this is the most expensive cologne I've ever had in my entire life."_ _

__Ray beamed at him. "You're welcome."_ _

__Roy, not knowing out to react, put it aside and held out his gift to Oliver...then he shot behind Sara, grinning like the shithead he was._ _

__Oliver eyed him speculatively and opened the gift. When he saw what it was, he went bright red (which no one there besides Sara or Slade even thought was possible). Felicity, curious as to what made Oliver react like that, looked over at the gift. It was a book that said 'Position of the Day Playbook'. "Is that like a yoga..." She grabbed the book and opened it, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline. "Frack! Definitely not yoga."_ _

__"You can't keep Sara between us forever, Roy." Oliver pointed at him. "I will get to you at some point."_ _

__Mick peeked over Felicity's shoulder, a curious expression on his face. "Huh, that one looks pretty fun."_ _

__"I don't know that I can get my legs to move like that though." Felicity looked over at him._ _

__Oliver groaned and left them to it as he took his gift over to Cisco. "I hope you like it."_ _

__Cisco, surprised, took the gift and noticed that it was wrapped differently than the others, easier to open, just a lift off lid. He appreciated that and he took the lid off, putting it aside. Inside was a mydethun moon lamp and a whirlpool fountain. He looked both over a little mystified. He felt very overwhelmed and wasn't sure what to say, so he just smiled up at Oliver._ _

__Oliver smiled back at him and gestured. "Can I, uh, maybe...a hug?"_ _

__Cisco nodded and put everything aside, hugging Oliver back for several seconds before pulling away. Oliver put a hand on his hair briefly before sitting back down. Cisco grabbed his present and held it out to Nate who looked excited as he opened it._ _

__"The United States of Absurdity by Dave Anthony and Gareth Reynolds." He read the cover. He laughed and waved the book. "Thanks, Cisco! This is perfect, I love it!"_ _

__Nate grabbed his (very large) box and took it over to Lisa. "Keep in mind all I actually know about you is you like gold."_ _

__Lisa beamed at him, looking over from where Nora had a hand on Cisco's back, murmuring to him as he was back to looking his presents over. "You're off to a very good start, Metal Man." She promised. She opened the gift and squealed loudly when she took out the rose gold carry on luggage. "Oh Natey, it's great!" She giggled. "BarBar, Ne, look!" Rene and Barry looked the luggage over. It was loud, flashy, and very Lisa._ _

__Rene chuckled. "Looks great, babe." He promised._ _

__Lisa tossed a gift at Barry, barely looking up from her luggage, fawning all over it._ _

__Barry fumbled and caught it, opening the gift up. Inside was a pair of socks, and he grinned. "Can never have too many socks."_ _

__Oliver, barely holding onto his laughter, spoke up. "Uh, Barry, maybe you should read the bottoms?"_ _

__Barry, making a face, turned them over and choked on his own spit. One said 'If you can read this' and the other said 'Please give me some head'. He sputtered as he rolled them up._ _

__Lisa winked at him salaciously. "I'd be happy to!" She chirped._ _

__Barry ignored her and got up, grabbing his gift and handing it to Leonard. "I had the same ideas you, weirdly enough."_ _

__Leonard opened it and saw that Barry had gifted him eight Hanukkah gifts as well. The first was an off white, almost tan, colored sweater that said 'Keep Your Friends Close, And Your Enemies Kosher' on the front. Leonard grinned at the pun and set it aside. Next was an ice blue Star of David pendant and Leonard looked it over, making a mental note to put it on the plain black band he kept around his neck. Then there was Creed Aventus cologne. He opened the bottle and sniffed it curiously with an impressed look. He had no idea how Barry could figure out what kind of scent he'd like, but he was happy about it. The next present was fairly large. It was a framed blueprint of the Central City baseball park. "I don't have this one." He commented, setting it aside. He was taken aback by the latke spatula he saw next, and had to reign in his emotions. He hadn't seen one since his mother had one years previously and it meant a lot to him. Lisa reached over and touched his arm, bringing him out of his thoughts. He chuckled as he saw the blue match box next and when he saw Mick eyeing them curiously he smirked at the other man and tucked it into his pocket. The seventh present was a Scrimshaw knife kit and Leonard fiddled with it for a few seconds before he took out the last present, a small handmade wooden dreidel. He ran his thumb over the designs on the side and looked up at Barry._ _

__"Thank you, Scarlet." He said, and if his voice was a little rougher than normal, no one commented._ _

__Sara leaned over and draped herself across Leonard lightly. "Are you going to let me play with your pretty knife kit sometime?" She teased._ _

__Leonard grinned at her. "I just may if you play your cards right."_ _

__"With you I always play my cards right." She kissed his cheek. "We may have to actively pull Ray away from his fancy science thermometer."_ _

__Leonard chuckled. "Eh let him have his fun for now, he deserves it."_ _


End file.
